doombetafandomcom-20200215-history
Doom Bible
This is a recreation of the "Doom Bible" Revision Number .02. Note this recreation is to the best of my ability using Rich Text and Wikitext. DOOM BIBLE By Tom Hall REVISION NUMBER .02 Date: 11/28/92 1. DOOM COMMAND LINE PARAMETERS YOU CAN RUN DOOM WITH THE FOLLOWING PARAMETERS DOOM /bugs-------------------------------------------All debug keys enabled DOOM/mem -------------------------------------------Show mem readout in scope or report window DOOM/EPISODE=x------------------------------------Run episode number x (must have /bugs) DOOM/LEVEL=x-------------------------------------Run absolute level x ( " " " ) DOOM/END=x-----------------------------------------Go to end cinematic of episode x DOOM /Lothar-----------------------------------------Run EP1, Level 1 in god mode w/ infinate shots DOOM /backdoor-------------------------------------Skip copy protection on commercial DOOM /instore----------------------------------------Runs demo loop until turned off DOOM /follow -----------------------------------------Routine names printed in readout window DOOM /diagnostic-----------------------------------Upper two windows show diagnostic info DOOM /bubbies---------------------------------------Replace all actors with naked women DOOM /prude-------------------------------------------Cancels effects of bubbies parameters DOOM /drunk-------------------------------------------Occasionally invokes the bubbies mode 2. INTRO AND DEMO LOOP Demo Loop: ---- Title and Credits: ---- Demon face and credits Cinematic Demo High Scores 3. CONTROL PANEL Work on clever, integral menu. Choice of trainer (commercial only, has own WAD) 4. Play Loop New 3-D engine 5. End of Game Each game can end three ways: User Abort, Player death with no lives left, and player victory. Each is covered here. Where the episodes differ (like the cinematics), you will find the necessary information in the "Unique Bits" section of each episode. END OF GAME: USER ABORT When the user invokes the during-game Abort, a prompt windows appears asking them to verify. If they say yes, the guy dies in maze and control panel appears END OF GAME: DEATH Pull back to see self die, view remains in maze. Window over view of dead guy-choice to continue if you don't control panel over view. END OF GAME: WIN Cinematic (see "Unique Bits" for graphics details) will be very similar for all characters, but will show how player's character reacts - in one of the two small face ----------------------reaction shots plus individual text. 6. CHARACTERS These are the four characters in Doom: Lorelei Chen Age: 27 Weight: 151 Height: 5'10" Physical Description Muscular, tall woman, attractive, but has strangely too-intense eyes. Oriental featured in brown eyes and black hair, which is drawn back into a large knot. Scar on left shoulder from rock-climbing accident. Character Description Fiercely competitive., Lorelei intimidates most people. She won her troop boxing championship. Lost a bet that meant she had to pull her application for a glory post. Too late to reapply, she hot this post. Married for six months once, husband divorced her for irreconcilable differences. From European Alliance. No one calls here Lorelei. Advantages:Fast. Crack shot with pistol. Disadvantages: Once wounded, she still tends to push herself to compensate, so wounds can keep ticking off more. Not used to bayonet. John "Petro" Peitrovich Age:34 Weight: 190 Height: 5' 9" Physical Description: Black balding man with thick eyebrows. Missing last joint of right finger. Brown Eyes. Character Description Former head of security at AWR (Advanced Weapons Research) Labs, Petro grew tired of the overwhelming bureacracy of the UAAF. His insubprdination cost him his rank, and his assignment on Tei Tenga was his request, made to get away from the epicenter of annoyance. while finishing out his term of duty. Advantages: Good with standard shell weapons. Can take damage. Disadvantges: Average speed. Not used to missile weapons. Dimitri Paramo Age: 37 Weight: 191 Height: 5' 11" Physical Description Bulky, slightly overweight greek-spaniard with a swarthy but unkempt looks. Frizzy dark brown hair explodes and falls off his head Character Description Dimitri is basically stuck in the low ranks of the military, but that suits him just fine. He wants nothing more from life: give him a clear objective and the chance to release aggression through the freely available high-powered firearms, he's happy. Advantages Very good with all weapons. Can take a lot of damage. Disadvantages Slow. Thi Barret Age: 22 Weight: 130 Height: 5' 6" Physical Description Red-Haired and trim, This (Pronounced "tee") has piercing blue eyes, and is stout but gorgeous. A toss of hair tends to fall over his forehead. She holds a bewitching dimpled smile in reserve until it proves useful. Character Description Thi has a friendly, if straight-laced, disposition. Father was a sargeant in the UAAF, a career soldier that gave Thi a strong sense of duty and honor. Medalist in unarmed combat competition. She volunteered for this post because no one wanted it, and with a desire to have a variety of experiance in her military life. Advantages Faster then average. Hard to hit. Does incredible damage with Bayonet. Disadvantages Low hit point And of course, theres.... Buddy Dacote: the guy that dies Age: 22 Weight: 130 Height: 5' 6" Physical Description Very fit and powerful, buddy always wears a hat that says "BEOS" witch stand for "Butt End Of Space". Caucasian with brown/blond hair and green eyes. Character Description Popular and courageous, buddy got sent to Tei Tenga Darkside for showing up a superior officer. His stay here is just temporary though - he was sent here as a security adviser. Buddy had a good sense of humor. Inside info: Dacote stands for "Dies at conclusion of this episode". 7. EPISODE ONE: This must be kept small and powerful, it is limited to a 700k download size. 7.1 STORY Episode One: Evil Unleashed or All Hell Breaks Loose You are a soldier in the UAAF (United Aerospace Armed Forces) assigned to the secondary military research base on the darkside of the giant moon Tei Tenga (Nicknames "the Butt End of Space"). You and four friends and having a game of cards in the hangar bay. One of your friends leaves to go on shift. Meanwhile, the research team are doing experiments at the anomalies found on the moon. there is a flash of horrible light and energy and two gates open at equidistant points. One reaching for the alarm button has his hand chopped off. Briefly your friend is grabbed, his hat falling off in the lab. Then they spread out through the airducts and possessing sleeping people with magic. A short while later, a strange alien creature bursts into the room ("What the hell"). A fight ensues. Whoever's left in your squad investigates the base, where a dark tale begins to unfold. A bunch of small hostile alien creatures have invaded the base. Strange symbols are drawn everywhere in the blood of the dead soldier and scientists. The more you go forward, the stranger and grosser the walls become. On your way, you find your friend's cap. After you make it to the control lab. You also find a gate to another place in the wreckage of what was a containment chamber. One the other side, you find two huge beasts in a circular natural rock canyon and the remains of the lab team. Between the beasts is your friend and they quarter him. You defeat the beasts, turn to leave, only to find the hole closing! You're trapped here! You climb the rock walls, and look at your surroundings from the top of this extinct volcano: "Oh, hell..." 7.2 ACTORS These actors appear in Episode 1: Other Players Other Players will look similiar, but their suits will be of different colors. Other color changes will reflect different weapons and in the commercial game, helmets. Demon-Possessed Humans Once human, these poor folks where possessed in their sleep. Their uniforms can be pallette changed to reflect different behaviour Flying Imps Annoying little bastards, The imps come in different flavors, with later ones firing spike and fire. Demon Troops These guys do a lot of damage up close. Later troops cast magic. Demon Sargeants These guys do a lot more damage up close. Later sargeant cast floor-boiling magic Bruiser Brothers Twin Terrors at the end of Episode one, these guys do the following: (Insert interesting description of behavior and how they are beat here.) 7.3 UNIQUE BITS Unique to this episode are the following things Setting The bases on the planet Tei Tenga used to be the glory posts, but lack of progress with the reasearch has cased money to be funneled away to the point of its current staff - a group of dedicated, almost messianic scientists and a skeleton crew of security people. The two bases are lightside and darkside, the planet does not rotate, so there is no day or night. the anomalies being studied on on the planet's magnetic poles. Intro Cinematic The intro cinematic goes like this (A lot of pictures are repeated, so don't worry ): View from space of planet (Ballmapped): Military Research base, moon Tei Tenga (Rotates) (Shows "Lightside" and "Darkside", then rotates to darkside and zooms in and fades out) Zoom into room with live guys playing cards. Small pictures of each of their eyes blinkinb, looking to other side. Back to main view. Dacote: I'm out. I gotta go on duty anyway. See you guys. Petro: Pay up or die, buddy. Dacote (leaving, door shuts):I'll pay you after my shift, Pretro. I got some money hid. View of side of moon. Sparks and red lights at both bases. Lorelei: Would you go, Paramo? See frightened faces of lab guys, flashed and faded out. Close-up on eyes again. Paramo: Leave me alone. Hand reaches for alarm, chopped off (Both in strode flash.) Thi Barret: Such an indescisive wimp, eh Chen? Paramo: Stow it, Barrett. All right, I'll go ... (Pause) gimme all your twos. Buddy looks back and forth in strobe, see demon claw behind him. See players in silhouette as door to room opens behind them with backlit demon. Flash of there terrified faces. Close-up of the demon;s eyes fades down to title background. Goes to credits. Credits roll over demon face. Face scales toward screen as it fades out. End Cinematic The end cinematic shows the dead twin demons. Cut to close up of player, then comment from other live players. (Actually, probably just shot of them atop a cliff, and just the ones left.) Show parallazing pan of Hell. Cut to player close-up: "Oh, Hell..." Short credit-like roll hyping Doom 2 over scary demon lord's face. Eyes open and big word "Doom" appears masked over it. Fade to black. Go to High Scores, then demo loop. Solution Go through depot 2, mess toofficers' quarters. Get a Colonel's Hand. Use the Colonel's Hand to get into the control center. Get through Power Plany maze and trip the breakers. Power turns on. Use the Colonel's Hand to gain access to the lab (Through monorail system, which is dangerous because there's alot of demons and not alot of health) or through main lab entrance. Fight your way through the lab to the anomaly passage, using the Colonel's hand. Go down there, and kick some twin demon butt. 7.2.1 DOOM BUILDINGS AND AREAS: EPISODE ONE This section will show the allocation of puzzles, traps and POs (Photo Opportunities, denoted by a (X) ) In the areas of Episode one. There should be at leasy one of each per floor. Every area should have interesting stuff to go and explore, if not vital stuff to obrain. Otherwise, why is it there? Why isn;t something cool there instead? Oh, yeah, easter eggs are noted with a ^. Graphic Descriptions Each building has one of these, describing which style of walls are present, and the kind of feeling, mood and detail I am looking for. Styles Old: Mining colony original structures, made by Porta Bild Inc, makers of the snap-snug™ line of generic economy pressurized buildings. Some of the shabby, Jabba places in Star Wars, Aliens. (except looks stuck together.) ---IN 3 UAC: '''Bright shiny, high-tech buildings by StarStruct, Inc. 2001 and Star Wars' Imperial Stuff. '''Mine: Shabby, old, sturdy supports in a energy-carved mine, along with the natural caves in which the anomaly was found. Gray, Red and brown granites and the like. Demon: The demons have made some areas more "Like Home." You know sorta art decomposed. Everything is harsh sharp rock, with living organs in the walls, plus the occasional glowing bit or tortured soul. ---IN 2 BUILDING DESCRIPTIONS Hangar Two The secondary hangar fell into disuse after the glamour faded from the Tei Tenga bases. It now stores used up equipment, junk, and the room where the soldiers play cards. Sunk into the wall of canyon. You can see out a windows on the second floor. The hangar has become gungy since it has fallen into disuse. Graphic Description: Hangar is a UAC style. However, since it has fallen into disuse, it is slightly shabbed-out UAC, with the occasoinal dripline of oil or rust. Not everything is perfectly ordered. Stains on floor of hangar. Basement Large Storage Area: a lot of stuff on palattes. Storage canisters. Toilet: Standard toilet, three stalls. ^ Easter Egg: Stand in front of the toilet close door, wait (If you have speech 'n' sound pack)-Peeing Sound. Elevator: Standard fare, only one. If you stay on the elevator long enough, computer voice sound ("Please do not loiter on the elevator. Thank You."). Dispatcher Desk: Desk of the dispatcher. Elevators: From hangar bay. Monorail: just to depot, one track. You can go this way if you want. Ground Floor Hangar Bay: Huge room, with the odd crate. On floor huge 2's and track for landing ship. Crane above. Crance operator booth opposite doors. It may be possible to open the doors after the power is turned on. Two big elevator platforms can lower to basement if power is on. Main Exit: Leads on a path to Supply Depot Two. Equipment Room: Locked up forklift thing, storage stuff. Depot Office: Official and messy looking room. Break Room: Messy, microwave, cabinets, tables, Rollee™ chairs. Toilets: Stalls have swinging doors (To show that off) Elevator: To second and basement floors. 'Second Floor' ^Hangar Room Control Room: Where they meet to play cards. Large crate surrounded by small crates. Cards draw on on top of crate. In this room there should be 4-minus-the-number-of-players bodies on the floor. Can have personal pallettes corresponding to who isn't playing. Can have personal pallets corresponding to who isn't playing. Map on wall with flashing problem areas. Should be at end of hallway, so demons are on your way out. Player starts here. Offices: Your basic futuristic offices. Desk, Screen on wall, Cabinets. Toilets: Need to figure out a generic toilet area to paste everywhere. Equipment Room: One of the first place to get items. Communications Room: Neat-o computers set into wall. One extruded control desk. Elevator. Goes between three floors. Should have up and down and number indicators, Maybe a place for lights to go by like in Star Trek. Crane Operation: View window out toward crane. Extruded control desk. Windows in hallway: You can see out onto the surface, and the sky. Perhaps a ^ here. Supply Depot Two Still used as a storage depot, but not as active as the main supply depot. Holds lots of stuff. Graphic Description: The supply depot is UAC, in normal UAAF shape because stuff is still routed from here to the other buildings on the base. The monorail tunnels are dull and utilitarian. Basement Monoral Switcher: From hangar two the underground circuit's two rail system. Storekeeper's Office: The guy who actually dispenses material. Guard/Operater Desk: Controls access to monorail switcher and elevators. Ground Floor Storage: Huge rooms, possible crate maze, or at least important stuff hiden behind crates. Equivalent of a motor pool is here. Health items hidden in maze. Massive frieght platforms travel to second floor and basement. Second Floor More storage, with maze containing storage crates with weapons. Outside, part of the running track rests on the building. Waste Processing Facility Processes all the waste for the whole facility, splits it into water, for nutrients for the lab's gardens, solid fuel, and a bit of unusable waste which is either jettisoned from the dome or used by the cook. Graphics Description: This is a UAC: pristine, on the upper level, but basement is very grungy near the gross parts. They try try to keep it clean, but you know. Basement Basement tunnel to the Mess Hall. Huge vats of processing waste. Too bad we are not in Smell-O-Vision. Billions of bacteria are converting the waste to nicer substances. Waste processing tanks are large, round, flat deals with a large arm that slowly traces the radius of the tank. (If no animation, then just bubble the liquid a bit like it is moving.) Ground Floor Offices are quite spiffy and near, in direct contract to the basement. Enlisted Quarters Where all the grunts, including our soldiers, sleep,shower and shit. Have their names on some lockers, perhaps, or have the lockers respond to them. There are five soldeirs for each shower and toilet. Graphic Description: UAC, but less nurnie covered, because it is just a box to stick people in. Each desk unit will have electronics but walls are walls. Ground Floor Murphy Beds, Murphy Desks, Lockers, Showers, Bathrooms, Tons of possessed humans. Lots of dead guys. Elevator to roof. Some items in lockers. Horrible massacre in shower. There is an access hallway to the monorail system, used to transfer laundry. Second Floor An elevator goes down to quarters. Control box by it. There is a running track going from here to the training center. They want to keep all the grunts out of the way, and maintain space efficiency. Tower Communications tower, this contains a huge antenna, comm equipment, and soon. This is usually inhabited by Robots (Non during the game, or at least game one), and this is just jam-packed with dangerous technology (As underneath the efficiency of the UAC design, the nuts and bolts are sucky, from committees and cost-cutting (Profit-increasing) measures. Also, only robots are gonna see it, right? Graphic Description: This is UAC, but is only meant to be traversed by service robots. The foolish person who enters will find tech dangers up the wazoo. Electrical flashes, fields and many other problems are in here. This is really what the UAC stuff looks like underneath the surface. Check out them circuit boards, then futurize 'em, dangle some dangerous wires from the ceiling and you got the idea. Ground Floor Supervisor Room: Once supervisor is here to keep a human in the loop for all the robotic maintenance, to guard the place, and to handle special situations. Maze: This is just one intense maze of tech problems. The player, if brave, can make it to the Robot Elevator Tube on the way there are many demon corpses. Seconds Floor The second floor houses even more horrible tech traps. Some demons are here, wounded already. Can they stutter-walk programmatically? Anyway, you must deal with tech-traps and demons. In a part of the maze is a CRT running through communications messages, some detailing very criminal proceedings by the UAC. Basement Tech traps, demons, and at the end of it, an awesome weapons. Either the missile launcher, or tons of heat-seeking missiles for it. Probably the latter-we want everyone to see the cool missiles. Recreation and Training Center Where the approved recreational activities take place, and where the soldiers train. Graphics Description: ''This is really high tech and cool. Everything is efficient and some bits of the basement are actually stylish. UAC Plus some send of style. Basement This contains the recreational facilities and the chapel. ^ Chapel/Theater: Hourly sermons of different religions, and wall panels are changed to the style of that religion by operating a control in the corner. Enlisted Club: Contains places for drinking, plus a video game place in the corner. The vidwalls do not operate until the power is on. Could have demos of future ID games/projects, like ''Aliens and Movement. Officer's Club: Contains drinking area and place for gambling. You cannot enter this area without the colonel's Hand (Officer's Quarters). There's a stim-pack cache and a neat collectors pistol, if we can have weapon quality. If not just some cool stuff, even if it doesn't fit. Storage Room: Accessible from the hallway or the kitchen. Contains supplies for the kitchen and chapel. Club Storage: Contains alcoholic supplies, stim-packs, crates,tables,chairs and so on. Monorail: Connects to the control center Big Elevator: Goes to training level and up to track Ground Floor Entrance: Check-in Desk, entrance to Men's and Women's lockers. Behind desk is access to big elevator. Men's and Women's Lockers: Locker rooms. A few open cabinets may have supplies in them. Access to big elevator, so they can go to the track. Gym: A bunch of gymnastic equipment, exercise floor, etc. Are here. Unrenderable ones could have a pictorial symboled cabinets that are locked. Shooting Range: If the player shoots at a target, demons come out of the darkness behind it and attack. Therapist: Hot tubs, rub down tables, etc. For the injured soldier. One for for women, one for men. (You know, in Display Postscript, that looks like "the rapist") Simulator: Huge Screen simulator, probably can't get it out of the title loop because would requre alot of art. One for Women. One for men. Wight Room: Futuristic extruded nautilus stuff that is renderable. Aerobic Training Room: Big area, to bad we can't for mirrors (Problem without player anims in download anyway). Second Floor (X) This is a track area, with jump pits, dash tracks, and the big running track. (Can we mess up the sand in the jump pit?) Mess Where everyone eats. 'Mere are kitchens, and a pipeline to the waste processing plant. Graphics Description: This building houses both messes, the kitchens and the Laundry. It is UAC, and the walls are about as sparse as the quarters. The halls look cool, because visitors might walk through them. Ground Floor Large Mess Halls (The smaller for the officers) plus a tunnel to the control center. In the mess halls are elevators to the kitchen. Basement Kitchens: Lots of kitchen stuff, cabinets, industrial microwaves. Also, there is a tunnel to waste processing plant for organic garbage. Stores: Food storage lockers all over. (X) Freezer: A bunch of frozen guys, perhaps with frozen blood drippings, who got wounded, tried to hide here, and froze to death. Laundry: A bunch of extruded washing machines. Huge demon/human melee here. Maybe some bits hanging out of machines. Lots of demons left, too! Monorail: Goes to officers' and enlisted quarters. Side tunnel heads to ammo room. Officers' Quarters The COs stay here. Its a bit nicer than the enlisted place, and a locked door leads to the ammo storage. Graphic Description: Similiar to the enlisted in overall technology and feel, but this is just nicer to the inhabitants. Stalls in the bathroom for toilets, privacy walls for each bed and desk. Ground Floor Nice beds, desks, bathrooms, and such. There is an amazingly gross massacre in the quarters. With rotations, there are a bunch of hands impaled on a pike (Under a light to highlight it even more), with a pile of hands around it. These are the Colonels' Hands (and many other officers' hands), and they get you into secure areas. All the carnage sorrounds it in sort of a blast pattern. Some of it is sprites, some drawn on the floor. I was thinking about a passcard, but this stands out, and is gross and unsettling. The object will be shown on the alternate character status screen. There's an access elevator to the monorail system (for laundry), but the massacre prevents passage (the door is trashed). There are also guest rooms here for VIPs. Personal Storage Lucky is the player who figures out how to get in here. There is just lots of stuff here to shoot demons with. You definatly need the Colonel's Hand, the power must be on, and you must find the side passage off the monorail system by the quarters. Graphic Description: The store room is grungy UAC. It isn't techy, and some panels are missing. (Which will be wierd, because uncovered holes will actually be patches on the wall.) Basement (X) Monorail side passage: A passage from the monorail system, accessible with power on and the Colonels Hand. On the walls are cheesecake calenders (How graphic it is depends on what rating the player has chosen). There are crates and storage containers loaded with ammo. A ladder or elevator leads to the upper compartment. (Its a good P.O. for ads, as they will go "I've never seen that!") Ground floor The door to the upper compartment is sparking and malfunctioning. There is a fancy officer stuff here, including the Sawed-Off shotgun, which has a wider radius of damage. An elevator goes down to the monorail area. Control Center/Power Plant This is the gateway beetween the everyday side of the base and the restricted, secret, much-coveted-by-the-player side. Graphic Description: Ooh, so high tech UAC. This is the super-functional, important heart of the base. Basement Contains the tunnel to the restricted side of the base. (X) Main Power Plant: Mazey, full of tech puzzles. Must be navigated to turn on breakers, so power will run to base. Tool Shop: Where everything is repaired (short cut to the first breaker here for those with a Colonel's Hand). Brig: Where naughty soldiers go. Some trapped possessed humans here. Weapons in a locker here. Ground Floor On the normal side, hallways lead to Depot Two Rec/Training, and Mess. To get through the main security gates, you need a Colonel's Hand. Through these gates are the hospital, the elevators, and a second set of gates for the passage to the other side. Operations: Offices of the nexus of paper pushing and bureaucracy. Many dead. Hospital: Gee, would there be medikits here? How about a lot of possessed humans, too? Beds, readouts on wall,cabinets,examination rooms. Guard Post: Guards second set of hates and coordinates guard activity. Offices and Storage: and so, desks and crates. Demon problems, guarding ammo and supplies. Offices handle communications stuff. Could have readout say that something is missing from tower once you get weapons or mess with info CRT. Lab Set up for the study of Fire Dust, the anomaly, the moon, and so on. Also contains some experiments best carried away from the mainstream. Graphics Description: The lab is mostly UAC, although it was built around the original miner' refinery and processing plant (right half of basement and ground floor). Basement In the basement are some nasty demons. This area is where you must be hit by a nasty demon so hard that you fly atop a ledge. this leads to the observatory. The entrance to the anomaly building is here, loaded with the nasties as you'd expect. Refinery: Some of this is intact, about a third to a half has been eerily taken over by demons and turned into a hellish cavern. From the refinery side, you can just see demon walls blocking the hallway. (Maybe some fire dust in them.) Fire Dust Processing: The Fire Dust was collected and seperated here before It was shipped off-planet. Science Computer Lab: contains the complex's science related computers. A lot of NeXT-Looking computers. Ground Floor Main labs for studies. Right half of the building is the old building, and tests are being conducted on all of their equipment and possessions to see what prolonged exposure means to people. Computer Lab: NeXTs, and screen relate to each part of the base Guard Desk: One last outpost before the gates leading to the Anomoly building. Fire Dust Labs: They are screwing with fire dust in every way imaginable Guard Post: Sorrounds tunnel to Anomaly Building. Need a Colonel's Hand. (Many of the hand-access doorlocks will have bloody handprints-demons ain't stupid, either.) Second Floor (X) Gardens, both hydroponic and terraformed. Provides some of the base's food supply. This area is mazey and obscured by plants, so it is scary! Experiment Labs: Labs here are dedicated to anti-matter weapons, fusion weapons, nuclear weapons, radiation tests on animals, and incredible weapons research. Gate To Observatory: To get over this gate you must do something very clever. This combined impact will launch you over the gate, a control on the other side opens it. Observatory It is an observatory, but full of nasty demons and lots of treasure. Imps got here easily, and have set up thier supplies here. Graphics Description: This is a UAC covered with demon stuff. Ground Floor There are extruded computers and a bunch of metal that led as a stairway upstairs (Where you can never get). All the stuff is covered in demon hieroglyphics and goo. An elevator leads down. Basement Once a store room, there are a bunch of powerups and weapons. Some powerups don't help, because theyll wear off before you get back to use them, unless you ran to the elevator past the demons in the room. Supply Depot One The main supply depot everything that comes off a ship is stored here, then routed through the underground tunnels to the other buildings. Graphic Description: This is UAC, but more funtional and dingier as you get to the back of the storage areas. Bigger hangar, this contains a big create maze full of awful demon traps and powerups. Basement Acess to the underground tunnel network is here. (X) Monorail, two elevators, guard desk, storage cage and offices. Ground Floor From the Control Center, you pass by and office, two large elevator platforms, a guard desk and can see the storage case and anomaly gate and guard post. Second Floor Two guard posts and two big elevator platforms dominate the main room that leads to the main hangar, whose entrance is friend and unreachable, unless we just rant to have a cool "ship-in-the-bay" photo oppurtunity. Crate Maze: Lots of demons and powerups. If we can, i'd like to somehow have a survivor here, who runs from the player and speaks of how everyone was possessed. Could be left out of download version, since he'd look like a player. Then again, nah. Anomaly In the bowels of this structure is the anomaly itself, and the entrance to the hell canyon. You can only reach this structure from the lab's basement. Graphic Description: The top floor is old miner style. The elevator is UAC. Guard emplacements surround it. The walls are just way thick in the building. The lower level starts as a mine and grows more demonic as you near the anomaly. Basement The caves of Tei Tenga, where Fire Dust was first found and collected. Tons of demons are here, swarming about. The gate and the canyon await the player. Some of the original tunnels are blocked by demon goo. Making the way circuitous. Luckily, there are signs and sections to help you. Horros await around every corner. Fire Dust covers the walls near the anomaly. The hall to the canyon glows read. The canyon is frightening demonic rock. Canyon: Here are the two Bruiser Brothers demons. Defeat them and you win! Ground Floor Guard Emplacements, an elevator, and thick, concrete walls. Main Hangar Where ships fly in. You can get here from Supply Depot One, if you find the access tunnel. There's alot neat junk in here. Graphic Description: This will probably be cut, so I won't waste time on describing it. Basement Ground Floor You can get to a windows and see a cool ship, but you can;t get to it 'cause then where would be rotations... Second Floor 7.3.2 DOOM OBJECT GRAPHICS: EPISODE ONE This section will show all the things that need to be drawn for objects in EpisodeOne. It will list them in three categories, Vital, Desired and Non-Vital. Vital graphics must be complete for the game to be completed. Screens/Pix V Title Screen V Credits Pic Intro Cinematic -------V Moon Surface -------V Four players sitting around crate playing cards (Background, Foregroud) -------V Foreground players in silhouette, backwall, elevator opens anim -------V Close-ups of each of four player's eyes End Cinematic -------V Hell Skyline -------V Four (maked pix) faces of people, perhaps there hair flapping... Choice Screens -------V Four small pix of faces (4 x 4 ebes) -------V Four standing pix of people (5 x 3 ebes) Weapons (Floor items and helmet view windows items) V Knife V Machine Pistol D Officer's Pistol (Nice shiny pistol, could be wall patch) V Shotgun D Sawed-off shotgun (hidden in personal storage) V Automatic Machine Gun V Missile Launcher V 10-Bullet Clip V 4-missile cartridge V 4 Hear-seaking missiles cartridge Gettable Items V Stim-Pack V Medkit V Blood receptacle V Dagger V Chi Gem V Unholy Bible V Soul Sphere, Jar D Infared Scanner N Sonar V Three levels of armor N Demon Armor V Four different shield packs N Lots of demonic shapes large enough to have two letters on them (Will have hieroplyphics on them) V Lacerated Bloody Hand Object Sprites V Rollee™ chairs V Storage Canister (Use it, and it collapses, revealing contents) D Crane on ceiling V Tables D Oval cylinder tanks to be seen off in distance in parallax V Dangling Wires V Electrical Zapper thing on ceiling (Anims so you know its active) V Bunch of destroyed, bent metal things (Garbage that blocks your way) Animations V Puff of smoke and crate chunks animation for blowing open crates V Beefy chunklets flying off missile-exploded enemies V Shot hits object V Shot hits enemy V Shield hit by something that can deflect (1st and 3rd person view) V Shield Overloaded (1st and 3rd) V Sparking of an electronic thingy, shorting V Storage Container Collapsing V Gate V Spinning Black Demon Head (does damage to you if it hits) Patches V Demon Heiroglyphics V Wall damage V Bloodstains V Bloody Handprints V Open Panels V Rust Oil (for older stuff) V switches V Big breaker switch V Buttons V Hand Acess Pads V Player on local map on wall V flashing area of problems V Pictorial sings of all the places (Hangar, Depot, Storekeeper, ETC.) D Symbolic Pix Of Different Religions V Nudie Calender on wall (Versions for each rating level, scaled GIF) D Vidgame screens Extruded Shapes V Ceiling-tall stack of storage crates V Storage Crate (shoot it, destoys it and contents spill) V Crate with cards on it V Bathroom (Stall, bench, toilet, door, hand dryers) V Desks (Screen inset, light non-functional drawers) V Control consoles V Computer Banks V NeXTs extruded out of desktops (Maybe cubes on floor) V Beds V Washers, Dryers V Control box for platform V Benches for locker rooms, other places D Science eperiment containment blocks Floors V Four to eight generic floors V Metal with lights on side V Monorail Track V Monorail Switcher V Big 2 for hangar V track in hangar V moon surface: Gray-Brown V Pathway beetween buildings V inside cabinet V Running Track Surface V Running Track Edge V Tile floor for bathroom V Waste processing vates V Shower drain Ceilings V Four to eight generic ceilings V Metal, with lights on edge V Metal, lights in middle V Fluorescent Lights V Inside Cabinet V Shower Ceiling Walls UAC V Metal Walls: Four to eight tech types V Metal walls with big UAAF Logo V Metal walls with panels V Metal walls with base map V Outside of buildings V Cabinets V Lockers V Inside Elevators (Walls, panel, Maybe a place for lights to go by) V Monorail tunnel walls V Freezer Door D Microwave, drink machine in wall V CRT w/incriminating text D Bared electronic walls V Vidwalls for enlisted club V Cabinets and bar over each other for clubs V Large vidwalls for simulator V Privacy Walls for officers N Ladder (probably in 3) V Throbbing power core-type walls V W A to have big breaker switch on V Windows (So you can see bay, etc) Category:Doom Bible Category:NOT FINISHED